Host resistance to pulmonary Tb is complex and involves T cells as well as macrophages. The role of CD* cells in pulmonary TB has not been evaluated. This proposal is designed to better delineate the role and molecular mechanisms of host resistance to TB in HIV positive and negative patients. Using an established computer program, the PI will identify potential CD8 epitopes in M.TB protein antigens and then test the capacity of the peptides to stimulate CD8 cells in blood and bronchoalveolar lavage specimens. The core lab was utilized for bronchoalveolar lavage analysis.